Trapped
by AqueousXback
Summary: Joonmyeon jadi teringat dengan kabar burung mengenai kelas 2-C yang disebut-sebut kelas terkutuk. Entah apa alasan orang-orang menyebutnya seperti itu. Ada yang mengatakan, kalau kelas itu selalu terkena sial. Banyak siswa yang mati bunuh diri dan pembunuhan yang terjadi tanpa diketahui sebabnya. [ EXO Suho x Lay / SuLay / YAOI / T / Oneshoot (Sequel UP!) ]
1. chapter 1

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

* * *

 _Joonmyeon jadi teringat dengan kabar burung mengenai kelas 2-C yang disebut-sebut kelas terkutuk. Entah apa alasan orang-orang menyebutnya seperti itu. Ada yang mengatakan, kalau kelas itu selalu terkena sial. Banyak siswa yang mati bunuh diri dan pembunuhan yang terjadi tanpa diketahui sebabnya._

* * *

Melelahkan.

Satu kata yang lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaan Joonmyeon yang tengah duduk termenung di depan pintu laboratorium biologi.

Joonmyeon pun menghela nafasnya frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia langsung menyetujui permintaan guru konseling untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi presiden kesiswaan. Ia juga tak habis pikir kenapa ia yang terpilih oleh majelis permusyawaratan kelas untuk menjadi pemimpin seluruh siswa di sekolah ini.

Sungguh.

Ia tidak ingin mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan pra-pelantikan yang tidak jelas itu.

Termasuk.

Kegiatan perkemahan dua hari satu malam yang membuatnya rela dibentak, dipukul, bahkan ditinju oleh pengurus majelis permusyawaratan kelas.

Seharusnya.

Ia sudah tidur dengan nyaman di kasurnya, bermain permainan _online_ di laptop-nya, serta memakan makanan sedap yang dimasak ibunya.

Andai saja ia menolak permintaan guru konseling untuk menyalonkan diri, maka ia tidak akan berada disini sekarang. Namun, ia memiliki kepribadian yang tak enak hati jika menolak sesuatu. Jadinya, begitulah. Ia harus menerima konsekuensi dari sifat yang paling dibencinya itu.

Apakah ada yang bertanya mengapa Joonmyeon duduk di depan laboratorium biologi layaknya tuna wisma yang kelaparan?

Jika ada.

Inilah jawabannya.

Selama kegiatan perkemahan dua hari satu malam, terdapat suatu misi yang harus dilakukan. Yaitu, mencari lencana yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru wilayah sekolah. Jika lencana itu dipegang oleh kepengurusan majelis permusyawaratan kelas, maka seseorang itu harus rela melakukan apapun sesuai kehendak si pengurus itu. Ada yang mencium tanah, _push up_ 100 kali, lari lapangan basket 50 kali, dan lain sebagainya. Beruntunglah yang berhasil menemukan lencana itu ditempat tersembunyi tanpa harus menghadapi pengurus-pengurus yang menyebalkan itu.

Joonmyeon melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, lebih berat dari sebelumnya mengingat ia adalah presiden kesiswaan yang terpilih. Ia disuruh berkeliling untuk mencari pemimpin majelis permusyawaratan kelas melalui pos-pos yang telah ditentukan di beberapa tempat. Setiap pos telah ia datangi, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan sang pemimpin majelis permusyawaratan kelas. Malah, ia dikerjai oleh pengurus lainnya. Ini sangat menyebalkan baginya. Ia pun kehilangan kesabarannya dan ketika ia berada di pos terakhir, ia mengatakan dengan lancang.

"Ini sudah di luar batas wajar. Saya sudah mengerti maksud baik dari kegiatan ini. Namun, tidak seharusnya kegiatan ini disalahgunakan menjadi ajang senioritas. Tak pantas jika seorang senior mengerjai juniornya sendiri demi memenuhi tingkat kepuasannya. Justru, senior harus memberi bimbingan dan didikan yang sewajarnya pada juniornya. Saya sudah berekspektasi kalau kegiatan ini pasti tidak ada gunanya. Ternyata itu benar, ekspektasi saya menancap dengan sangat tepat pada realita yang sudah terjadi sekarang"

Alhasil, Pengurus pos yang Joonmyeon sembur kemarahannya menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di depan laboratorium biologi hingga pemimpin majelis datang. Anggap saja ini hukuman untuk kelakuannya tadi dan sialnya, sekarang sudah tengah malam.

Konon, banyak kabar burung mengenai laboratorium biologi yang ternyata bekas tempat pembunuhan masal pada satu abad silam. Hal itu sukses menjadikan tempat ini dipenuhi oleh arwah yang tidak mengetahui dimanakah tubuh mereka berada.

Sebenarnya, Joonmyeon sedari tadi menahan ketakutannya. Namun, ia usir ketakutan itu sejauh mungkin karena ia tidak percaya adanya hantu. Jika memang hantu itu ada, maka ia harus tenang dan tidak menunjukkan kalau ia takut. Karena ibunya pernah berkata, hantu akan senang jika manusia yang diganggunya ketakutan.

Joonmyeon terhentak ketika mendengar suara kunci pintu yang ingin terbuka. Arah suaranya berada di sebelah kanannya, tepatnya di pintu laboratorium biologi. Sontak, ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata, terdapat siswa sepantarannya yang tengah berusaha membuka pintu laboratorium itu. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya sekaligus menerka siapakah siswa itu.

Tidak bisa.

Wajah siswa itu tidak bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas karena keadaan koridor laboratorium yang gelap gulita ini.

Joonmyeon pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri siswa itu. Sesampainya, ia pun bertanya pada siswa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Joonmyeon melihat siswa itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya memutar kunci pintu laboratorium. Ia yakin, ia dapat melihat senyuman tercetak di wajah siswa itu meskipun dari siluetnya saja.

"Aku ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal" jawab siswa itu.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kau bukan salah satu dari calon pengurus kesiswaan, kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya" ucap siswa itu pelan.

Joonmyeon terpengarah. Suara siswa itu sangatlah lembut. Ia semakin terpengarah ketika siswa itu menoleh kearahnya. Menurutnya, wajah siswa itu sangat manis. Apalagi lengkungan dalam di pipi kanan siswa itu yang menambah kadar kemanisan di wajahnya. Siswa itu sangat manis bagi ukuran laki-laki pada umumnya.

"Apa kau ingin membantuku?" ucap siswa itu.

Joonmyeon menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya canggung. "Tentu. Tapi, bukannya pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka?"

Joonmyeon terkejut ketika melihat siswa itu membuka pintu laboratorium lalu memasukinya dengan tanpa dosa. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun memasuki laboratorium menyusul siswa itu.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, ia tidak menemukan siswa itu meskipun laboratorium ini hanya diterangi dengan cahaya bulan purnama. Ia pun berjalan memasuki laboratorium lebih dalam menghiraukan suasana mencekam yang mungkin sudah sangat terasa di kuduk. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika menemukan siswa itu berdiri di pojok laboratorium menghadap jendela besar. Sesampainya, ia pun bergidik ngeri ketika menemukan anatomi kerangka tubuh manusia di dekat siswa itu berdiri. Sontak, ia langsung menghela nafasnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Kemudian, ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke siswa itu.

Apakah ini halusinasinya?

Ia yakin, kalau siswa itu menatap kosong suatu objek yang berada di luar jendela.

Entah mengapa, bulu kuduknya langsung meremang seketika. Ia pun menghapus bayang-bayang aneh di benaknya lalu menenangkan dirinya setenang mungkin.

"Kau sudah menemukan barangmu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Sudah" jawab siswa itu pelan.

Apakah ini halusinasi?

Joonmyeon yakin sekali, suara siswa itu terdengar sangat sendu dan mencekam.

'Ah, mungkin dia merupakan tipikal pencinta misteri seperti di salah satu _anime_ ' batin Joonmyeon.

"Kita sudah banyak berbicara tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui namamu" ucap Joonmyeon memecah suasana canggung. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku mengetahui namamu?"

Joonmyeon menatap siswa itu yang mulai menatap sendu pamandangan di luar jendela laboratorium.

"Zhang Yixing"

"Oh" ucap Joonmyeon. "Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, senang bertemu denganmu"

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu bukan seperti nama orang Korea kebanyakan. Namamu terdengar seperti.."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya berpikir.

"China? Ah, iya China" ucap Joonmyeon antusias. "Apa kau murid pindahan?"

Walaupun samar, Joonmyeon yakin ia bisa melihat Yixing membentuk suatu senyuman. Namun, senyuman itu tampak sangat sendu.

"Iya" jawab Yixing.

"Wah" ucap Joonmyeon kagum. "Aku dari kelas 2-A. Kau sendiri?"

Joonmyeon terpengarah dan jantungnya pun berdegup dengan kencang secara tiba-tiba ketika Yixing membentuk senyuman sempurna di wajahnya. Senyuman itu sangat manis dan lengkungan di pipi kanannya terlihat sangat dalam. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh lengkungan yang menggemaskan itu.

"2-C" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon terdiam. "2-C ya?" ucapnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kelas 2-C sangat terkenal" ucap Yixing sambil tetap memandang pemandangan di luar jendela laboratorium.

"B-Bukan. Bukan seperti itu maksudku" ucap Joonmyeon terbata-bata. "Aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkan kelasmu, percayalah"

Joonmyeon jadi teringat dengan kabar burung mengenai kelas 2-C yang disebut-sebut kelas terkutuk. Entah apa alasan orang-orang menyebutnya seperti itu. Ada yang mengatakan, kalau kelas itu selalu terkena sial. Banyak siswa yang mati bunuh diri dan pembunuhan yang terjadi tanpa diketahui sebabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang melihat apa?" ucap Joonmyeon setelah sekian menit saling diam.

Joonmyeon melihat senyuman Yixing yang memudar perlahan lalu membentuk raut wajah datar. Sangat datar. Bahkan, tidak diketahui perasaan apa yang dirasakan oleh Yixing melalui raut wajah datarnya. Entah itu senang, sedih, maupun marah.

"Kesengsaraan dan kematian" ucap Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon terkejut. "Apa kau memiliki indra ke-enam?"

Yixing tidak menjawab. Hal itu sukses membuat Joonmyeon ingin mengorek kepribadian siswa manis ini lebih dalam.

"Kalau kau memang memiliki indra ke-enam, bisakah kau melihat sesuatu di laboratorium ini? Maksudku, aku ingin tahu apakah kabar burung tentang laboratorium ini benar" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Kabar burung itu tidak bohong" ucap Yixing.

"Benarkah?" ucap Joonmyeon memastikan. Ia pun memandang Yixing takjub.

"Ya, karena itulah aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Disini, aku bisa mendengar berbagai macam jeritan kesengsaraan" ucap Yixing. "Dan juga, aku bisa melihat berbagai macam kematian"

Entah mengapa, bulu kuduk Joonmyeon langsung meremang seketika. Perlahan, satu bulir keringat dingin pun jatuh membasahi pelipisnya.

"Kau.. bisa melihat dan mendengar itu semua?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ya" jawab Yixing pelan. "Sesungguhnya, sekolah ini-"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Joonmyeon pun kaget dan sontak, ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya di ambang pintu laboratorium. Ia dapat melihat sang pemimpin majelis permusyawaratan kelas -Lee Jonghyun-.

"Aku sedang menemani seseorang yang bernama Zhang Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon.

Walaupun samar, Joonmyeon yakin. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah Jonghyun yang kaget dan takut bercampur menjadi satu.

"Cepat keluar dan jangan lihat ke belakang!" ucap Jonghyun.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Cepat keluar!"

Joonmyeon pun mulai berlari menuju ambang pintu laboratorium yang dimana tempat Jonghyun berdiri.

"Joonmyeon"

Joonmyeon dapat mendengar suara Yixing yang memanggilnya lembut.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Joonmyeon merinding hebat ketika mendengar suara Yixing yang terdengar sangat sendu dan mencekam. Ia pun mempercepat larinya. Namun, entah mengapa laboratorium ini terasa sangat luas hingga membuatnya tak kunjung sampai ke ambang pintu laboratorium.

Tiba-tiba.

Langkah Joonmyeon berhenti seketika tanpa ada koordinasi terlebih dahulu dari otaknya. Ia pun menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah. Namun, tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku sekali. Keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran membasahi wajah dan tengkuknya.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Jangan fokus terhadap ketakutanmu, Joonmyeon. Jika kau takut, maka dia akan semakin membuatmu masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Kau harus tenang" ucap Jonghyun.

Joonmyeon menutup kedua matanya lalu mulai mengusir semua ketakutannya dengan menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Joonmyeon"

Joonmyeon akui. Suara Yixing terdengar sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Ia pun berjingit kaget ketika merasakan kedua lengan Yixing yang indah bak porselen memeluk pinggangnya erat. Setelah itu, ia merasakan Yixing membenamkan wajahnya di pundaknya.

Entah mengapa, Joonmyeon merasakan kenyamanan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku?"

Joonmyeon diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Yixing. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan pikirannya mulai melayang entah kemana.

"Joonmyeon sadarlah! Jangan terbuai dengan perlakuannya! Jika kau terbuai, maka kau akan jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya!"

Joonmyeon tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Jonghyun. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Yixing yang mulai mengalunkan melodi lembut. Selain itu, ia merasakan pelukan Yixing mulai mengerat di pinggangnya.

"Temani aku, kumohon"

Waktu pun berputar makin lama makin cepat hingga tak terkendali. Hal itu membuat Joonmyeon tidak bisa mengolah pikirannya.

Sontak, pandangannya pun menggelap seketika.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon terhentak dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba, ia pun langsung meringis sakit ketika merasakan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa di tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia dapat melihat pembina kesiswaan -Park Jungsoo- dan Lee Jonghyun yang berdiri di depan kasur tempatnya berbaring. Sontak, ia langsung membulatkan kedua matanya kaget ketika mengetahui suatu realita bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit.

Namun.

Sejak kapan ia berada di rumah sakit?

"Sepertinya kau masih syok berat. Padahal, kau sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak selama tiga hari" ucap Jonghyun.

Joonmyeon tertegun. 'Benarkah itu?' batinnya.

"Kami tadi sudah berbincang dengan orang tuamu. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa" ucap Jungsoo. Ia pun menghela nafasnya.

"Seharusnya kejadian ini tidak terjadi lagi" lanjut Jungsoo. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Beristirahatlah yang banyak, Kim Joonmyeon"

Joonmyeon tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

"Aku permisi dulu" ucap Jungsoo. Ia pun keluar ruangan hingga menyisakan Joonmyeon dan Jonghyun disini.

Tidak ada satupun yang terlontar dari bibir Joonmyeon maupun Jonghyun. Mereka hanyut dalam kesunyian yang telah mereka buat sendiri.

"Kau harus persiapkan diri sebaik mungkin" ucap Jonghyun yang memecah keheningan.

Joonmyeon diam sambil menatap punggung Jonghyun yang berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia pun melihat Jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di ambang pintu.

"Karena kau akan memberikan pidato pertamamu sebagai presiden kesiswaan di hari pelantikan" ucap Jonghyun. Ia pun membuka pintu lalu keluar ruangan.

Joonmyeon menatap pintu ruangan yang telah tertutup. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit biru berlukiskan awan putih di balik jendela. Sekian menit kemudian, ia menatap langit-langit ruangan lalu memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan.

Setitik air mata pun jatuh dengan tanpa dosa.

"Kumohon maafkan aku"

"Yixing"

\- the end -


	2. Sequel (1)

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

* * *

 **SEQUEL #1 -Linimasa-**

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Aku sedang menemani seseorang yang bernama Zhang Yixing"

Mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon, Jonghyun pun langsung melihat sesosok di belakang Joonmyeon yang menampakkan ekspresi datar yang sangat misterius.

Sontak.

Bulu kuduk Jonghyun langsung meremang ketika sesosok di belakang Joonmyeon menampakkan seringai kejam yang teramat mengerikan. Baginya, wajah itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Seringai yang teramat kejam dengan robekan di sudut kanan bibir hingga ke bagian pipi.

"Cepat keluar dan jangan lihat ke belakang!" ucap Jonghyun.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Cepat keluar!" ucap Jonghyun.

Jonghyun melihat Joonmyeon mulai berlari menuju ambang pintu laboratorium yang dimana tempat ia berdiri. Ia pun semakin dibuat ketakutan ketika Joonmyeon tiba-tiba tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Joonmyeon sadarlah! Jangan terbuai dengan perlakuannya! Jika kau terbuai, maka kau akan jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya!"

Dengan cepat, Jonghyun langsung berlari menuju Joonmyeon ketika remaja laki-laki itu ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Sesampainya, ia menggerakkan tubuh Joonmyeon untuk memastikan apakah Joonmyeon sadar atau tidak. Tidak ada respon dari tubuh Joonmyeon, Jonghyun pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Joonmyeon lalu membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

...

* * *

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata milik Joonmyeon mulai terbuka. Joonmyeon pun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Ng, kau sudah sadar ya?"

Sontak, Joonmyeon terhentak kaget. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya erat di sisi kanannya dengan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Ia melihat Yixing yang mulai menggeliat pelan sambil mendesah manja.

Entah mengapa.

Joonmyeon merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Ya, sesuatu yang aneh.

Yixing pun berhenti menggeliat dan seketika, Joonmyeon menemukan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya. Ia merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan secara langsung dengan kulit lembut Yixing.

Sontak, Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukan Yixing dari tubuhnya. Namun, Yixing semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sekian menit kemudian, Joonmyeon berhasil melepaskan pelukan Yixing dari tubuhnya kasar. Ia pun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Yixing. Ia mulai menatap murka Yixing dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Cepat katakan dimana bajuku!" bentak Joonmyeon.

Yixing pun terhentak kaget. Perlahan, ia mulai tersenyum lembut lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sembunyikan" ucap Yixing dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

Joonmyeon menggeram marah. "Jangan bercanda! Dimana bajuku, brengsek?!" bentaknya kasar.

Kemarahan Joonmyeon semakin menjadi ketika Yixing tanpa dosanya mendudukkan tubuhnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia melihat Yixing beranjak dari kasur sambil menghempaskan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya tadi. Sontak, ia pun terdiam seribu bahasa.

Joonmyeon langsung terdiam mematung karena melihat tubuh polos Yixing tanpa ada satupun helai kain yang menutupinya. Ia pun melihat Yixing berjalan pelan lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai. Ia menatap Yixing mengenakan baju kaos berwarna putih dan ternyata berukuran dua kali dari tubuhnya. Hal itu menyebabkan tubuhnya tertutup hingga setengah paha. Kemudian, ia menatap Yixing yang membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil celana dalamnya lalu mengenakannya perlahan.

Jadi, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Yixing?

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang... Tidak mungkin. Aku masih polos' batin Joonmyeon.

Apa ini keberuntungan atau kesialan?

Joonmyeon langsung menatap Yixing yang duduk di pangkuannya. Ia terbuai ketika Yixing mengusap lembut pipinya kemudian mengecup singkat bibirnya.

Yixing tersenyum melihat raut wajah idiot Joonmyeon. "Aku menunggumu di bawah" ucapnya. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih setia pada posisinya.

Entah mengapa, Joonmyeon merasa kecewa. Ia kecewa karena Yixing hanya mengecup bibirnya singkat tanpa ada lumatan manja. Dengan cepat, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Oh, ayolah. Jangan berpikiran jorok lagi, Joonmyeon' batinnya.

Joonmyeon menghempaskan selimut yang menutupi setengah bagian tubuhnya. Ia pun menghela nafasnya lega karena masih ada kain yang menutupi area bawahnya. Jika tidak ada, berarti memang benar. Ia baru saja melakukan suatu adegan ranjang bersama Yixing. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Joonmyeon pun telah tiba di dapur. Ia melihat Yixing yang tengah menghidangkan berbagai masakan di atas meja makan.

"Apakah hanya dengan melihat tanpa memakannya bisa membuatmu kenyang?" ucap Yixing sambil tertawa pelan.

Joonmyeon membuang wajahnya sombong sebagai tanggapan. Ia pun mengambil tempat di seberang Yixing. Dengan cepat, ia langsung mengambil sumpit lalu mulai menyantap masakan Yixing ganas. Ngomong-ngomong, ia sedang sangat kelaparan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon menghentikan kegiatan menyantap masakan Yixing. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang berada di hadapannya perlahan. Ia melihat Yixing yang menatapnya sambil menopang dagu di siku. Menurutnya, raut wajah Yixing sangat mencurigakan. Senyuman manis yang diselubungi rencana jahat di dalamnya.

Apa jangan-jangan..

"Apa kau menambahkan racun, obat tidur, guna-guna, atau semacamnya di makanan ini, hah?!" bentak Joonmyeon.

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Apa tujuannya aku menambahkan itu semua, hm?"

"Tapi, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?!" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Apa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?" tanya Yixing balik.

Joonmyeon menggertakkan giginya marah lalu menggebrak meja. "Kau!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan wajah Yixing.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu, hah?!"

Yixing tidak menjawab. Hal itu sukses membuat Joonmyeon semakin naik pitam.

"Kau seenaknya melakukan apapun semaumu tanpa sepertujuanku! Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah?! Dasar jalang! Aku sudah banyak bersabar, asalkan kau tahu!"

Joonmyeon membuang nafasnya singkat.

"Ternyata semakin aku diam tanpa tanggapan, kau malah semakin berulah"

Joonmyeon memukul meja makan kuat hingga menghasilkan dentuman yang teramat keras.

"Dasar brengsek! Mati saja kau!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat Yixing yang langsung terdiam mematung. Ah, ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan baginya. Bukankah ini merupakan pembalasan yang tepat bagi seorang jalang kurang ajar?

"A-Aku.. tidak.." ucap Yixing terbata-bata. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Hal itu membuat sistem pernapasannya menjadi sangat tersendat dan matanya terasa perih dan panas. Ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan buliran hangat dari pelupuk matanya.

Yixing memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang telah memerah padam akibat emosi.

"Joon-"

"Dasar jalang! Kau sengaja membuatku terbuai lalu mengurungku disini untuk memuaskan hasratmu, kan?!"

"Joon-"

"Tidak berguna!" teriak Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku termakan rayuanmu"

"Kumohon dengarkan aku sebentar" ucap Yixing. Perlahan, air mata pun jatuh menuruni pipi Yixing.

"Cih. Kau pikir aku akan lunak jika melihatmu menangis, hah?!" bentak Joonmyeon.

Tangis Yixing semakin menjadi. Ia pun menangis keras sambil menggenggam kuat surai hitamnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah?! Aku tahu kau sengaja merayuku untuk bisa melakukan hal 'itu', kan?!. Berhentilah menangis dan jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau yang menjadi korban! Justru akulah yang korbannya, bodoh!"

Yixing mulai berteriak lalu terisak sesekali. Entah mengapa, ini sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, sialan!"

Brak!

"JOONMYEON DENGARKAN AKU!"

Joonmyeon terhentak kaget.

"TANPA KAU BERITAHU PUN AKU SUDAH TAHU! AKU MEMANGLAH SEORANG JALANG YANG KURANG AJAR! AKU TIDAK BERGUNA DAN AKU MEMANG PANTAS UNTUK MATI!"

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia menatap Yixing yang masih menangis sambil terisak sesekali.

"Hikss.. Aku sudah mati" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"KAU TAK PERLU MENYUMPAHIKU KARENA AKU SUDAH MATI!"

"A-Apa?" ucap Joonmyeon tak percaya. Sontak, ia menarik lengan Yixing kasar lalu membawanya ke kamar yang berada di lantai atas. Sesampainya, ia langsung membanting pintu lalu mengguncang tubuh Yixing kuat.

"Apa maksudnya bodoh!" bentak Joonmyeon kasar.

"Aku.. hikss.. sudah mati. Sekarang kau.. hiks.. berada di dunia peralihan.. hikss.."

Joonmyeon mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Yixing. "Berarti, kau sengaja membuatku koma di dunia nyata?!"

Yixing terus menangis terisak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

Sontak, Joonmyeon mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk menampar Yixing. Namun, tangannya tidak dapat digerakkan. Tangannya terasa sangat kaku. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya lalu mengangkat dagu Yixing kasar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing. Ia menatap lekat manik Yixing yang memerah akibat menangis.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik" ucap Joonmyeon penuh penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Aku.."

Yixing diam menatap manik Joonmyeon. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tengah menahan nafasnya.

"Sangat.."

Yixing terus menatap manik hazel Joonmyeon sambil menahan nafasnya.

"Membencimu"

"Jalang"

Seketika, kedua kaki Yixing tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya lagi. Ia pun terjatuh. Ia mulai menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa isakan. Ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan ketika seseorang yang ia cintai..

Sangat membencinya.

Kenapa?

Joonmyeon menatap dingin Yixing yang terus menangis tanpa isakan. Ia pun menarik sudut bibirnya.

'Aktingmu bagus sekali' batin Joonmyeon.

Lama-lama Joonmyeon jadi muak melihat Yixing yang tak berhenti menangis. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Yixing.

Yixing terhentak kaget ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan kasar. Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa ini sangat menyakitkan. Ia hanya ingin Joonmyeon memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya.

Ya, satu permintaan terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku untuk terakhir kalinya, Joonmyeon" lirih Yixing.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia pun berjalan pelan menjauhi pintu rumah tua sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat berbagai pohon yang tinggi menjulang dengan kabut tebal.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini" gumam Joonmyeon.

"Tunggu. Sepertinya aku harus mencari bajuku terlebih dahulu"

Joonmyeon kembali memasuki rumah tua. Sontak, ia melihat Yixing yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dengan baju miliknya yang telah dilipat rapi di dalam pelukan Yixing. Ia membuang nafasnya panjang. Ia sungguh malas menghadapi Yixing. Karena ini demi bajunya, maka ia harus terpaksa berhadapan dengan Yixing lagi.

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati Yixing. Sesampainya, ia langsung merampas kasar bajunya. Ia mengenakan bajunya lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang masih setia di posisinya.

Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari.

Bulir-bulir hangat kembali membasahi pipi Yixing.

Sekarang Joonmyeon telah berada di luar rumah tua. Ia pun mulai berlari menelusuri hutan berkabut ini. Suara derap kaki di atas rerumputan menjadi kebisingan utama pada hutan sunyi ini. Ia terus berlari mencari jalan keluar tanpa kenal lelah. Ia merutuk dan menyumpahi Yixing karena semua ini adalah ulah Yixing.

Tiba-tiba.

Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada hutan berkabut dengan pohon tinggi menjulang.

Ini aneh.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berlari dan ia selalu berakhir di tempat yang sama.

Hutan ini.

Tidak ada ujungnya.

Tidak ada jalan keluarnya.

Tidak ada akhirnya.

Joonmyeon membuang nafasnya singkat diikuti menarik sudut bibirnya. Apa ini ulah Yixing lagi?

Joonmyeon pun berteriak frustasi.

Mengapa ia tidak bisa keluar dari hutan ini?

Hutan berkabut dengan suasana yang mencekam. Tidak ada satupun celah bagi sinar matahari masuk untuk menghangatkan ekosistem.

Hutan ini sangatlah gelap dan mencekam.

Apakah ini benar-benar dunia peralihan antara alam nyata dan baka?

Apakah Joonmyeon akan mati di hutan ini dan pergi menuju alam baka?

Tidak.

Joonmyeon tidak akan mati di hutan ini selagi masih ada harapan.

Joonmyeon terus berlari tanpa perduli ia akan berakhir di tempat yang sama untuk sekian kalinya.

Tiba-tiba.

Joonmyeon tidak sengaja terinjak sesuatu hingga akhirnya terjatuh bergelinding ke jurang yang dalam nan curam.

...

* * *

Langit biru yang cerah berlukiskan awan putih ditemani dengan hembusan angin yang menenangkan. Bukankan ini sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika kau merasakan suasana itu? Kau menatap indahnya langit ditemani hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahmu lembut.

Ya, sama halnya dengan pemuda itu. Sebut saja, Kim Joonmyeon.

Kim Joonmyeon yang tengah sibuk memandangi langit di atap sekolahnya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya lembut. Entah apa yang membuatnya betah memandangi langit dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Maaf"

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit lalu menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia pun tersenyum menatap seseorang itu sambil membalikkan arah tubuhnya.

"Maaf karena apa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Ngomong-ngomong, Joonmyeon menjadi gemas sendiri melihat seseorang yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya malu. Menurutnya, seseorang itu sangat manis dan imut.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama"

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. Ia berjalan pelan menuju seseorang itu. Sesampainya, ia mengacak pelan surai hitam milik seseorang itu.

"Berhentilah untuk meminta maaf, Yixing"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Yixing oleh Joonmyeon mengangguk kepalanya pelan. Oh, jangan lupakan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Joon?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat pelan dagu Yixing. Ia menatap lekat kedua manik Yixing.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Yixing terbelalak kaget. "A-Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu" ucap Joonmyeon. "Jadilah pacarku"

"Apa?" ucap Yixing. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah memerah.

"Kenapa harus aku?" ucap Yixing pelan. "Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Joonmyeon. Carilah yang lain sebelum kau menyesal. Kau akan menyesal jika berpacaran denganku"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak pantas untukku?" ucap Joonmyeon. "Apa alasanmu hingga kau berani mengatakan kalau aku akan menyesal berpacaran denganmu?"

Yixing diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon pun mengusap lembut pipi Yixing.

"Kenapa pertanyaanku tidak dijawab, hm?" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

"K-Kau.. tau sendiri, kan? Aku tidak ada teman di sekolah ini. Banyak sekali yang membenciku. Kalau kau berpacaran denganku, aku takut-"

Yixing kembali terbelalak kaget.

Joonmyeon-

"Apa itu masih belum cukup membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu?"

-mencium bibirnya. Ya, walaupun hanya sekitar tiga detik.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan telapak tangan Yixing ke dadanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yixing.

"Banyak riset yang mengatakan, jika kau berada di dekat orang yang kau sukai, kau akan merasakan jantungmu berdegup sangat kencang. Apalagi, jika kau melakukan _skinship_ dengan orang yang kau sukai. Degupan jantungmu akan meningkat dua bahkan tiga kali lipat dari biasanya"

Yixing terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan degupan jantung Joonmyeon yang sangat kencang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" ucap Yixing sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Perasaan ini memang sangatlah misterius. Hanya dengan melihat namamu yang selalu terpampang di papan pengumuman siswa berprestasi, aku bisa menyukaimu"

Joonmyeon pun menatap kedua manik Yixing lekat.

"Satu hal yang berhasil membuatku tergila-gila padamu adalah.."

"Kau masih bersikap baik walaupun lingkungan berbuat jahat kepadamu"

Yixing terdiam. Sungguh, ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Jarang sekali ada orang yang tetap bersikap baik terhadap sesama walaupun orang tersebut diperlakukan kejam. Itulah yang membuatku terpukau denganmu"

"K-Kau.. mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Yixing.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya" jawab Joonmyeon. "Semuanya"

Yixing diam. Entah mengapa, otaknya tidak mampu mengolah dan mencerna apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon.

Seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang disebut-sebut siswa tertampan di sekolah menyukai seorang Zhang Yixing yang notabenenya siswa biasa tanpa ada keistimewaan sedikitpun?

Yang benar saja.

"Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu, apa yang terjadi padamu dan apa yang mereka lakukan padamu. Kau selalu menyimpan dan memendam semua rasa sakit dan kepedihan di dalam hati. Kau tahu? Kau sesosok yang sangat rapuh dan aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa menguatkanmu" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Joonmyeon!" ucap Yixing sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak ada kata tidak pantas, Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon tegas. "Kau lebih dari pantas untukku"

Yixing pun diam. Matanya terasa sangat panas dan perih. Ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan buliran hangat dari pelupuk matanya.

"B-Benarkah itu?" tanya Yixing.

"Ya, itu benar" jawab Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Joonmyeon. "Apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu?" ucapnya.

"Ya, kau harus percaya pada ucapanku" jawab Joonmyeon.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon pun diam membiarkan angin menerbangkan pelan surai mereka.

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia menjadi pacarku?"

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku bersedia" ucap Yixing pelan.

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung memeluk Yixing erat. Yixing pun membalas pelukan Joonmyeon dengan sangat erat lalu mulai membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengeratkan ikatan lengannya untuk memasukkan tubuh Yixing ke dekapannya lebih dalam. Ia pun mencium pelan kepala Yixing sambil mengusap lembut punggung Yixing.

"Menangislah, jika ingin menangis" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Perlahan, Joonmyeon merasakan pundaknya mulai basah. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Yixing untuk menenangkan Yixing yang mulai terisak.

"Aku berjanji"

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu"

...

* * *

Joonmyeon mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Yixing yang tengah duduk di bangku panjang dengan kotak bekal di pangkuannya. Sesampainya, ia pun mengambil tempat di samping Yixing lalu mencium singkat pipi Yixing. Hal itu membuat sang empunya terhentak kaget.

"Joonmyeon! Kau membuatku kaget" ucap Yixing sambil memasang raut wajah cemberut.

Joonmyeon tertawa kikuk sebagai tanggapan. Ia pun mengacak pelan surai hitam Yixing. "Sedang memikirkan apa, hm?" ucapnya.

Yixing hanya menatap kotak bekal yang berada di pangkuannya tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"Apa mereka berbuat sesuatu lagi padamu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggeleng pelan sebagai tanggapan.

"Lalu?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Lupakan saja" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon menatap lekat Yixing yang berada di sampingnya. "Jika ada sesuatu, ceritakan semuanya padaku, oke?" ucapnya.

Yixing mengangguk pelan sebagai tanggapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku membawa bekal untuk kita berdua" ucap Yixing antusias.

"Berdua?" tanya Joonmyeon memastikan.

Yixing mengangguk antusias. Ia pun membuka tas yang melindungi kotak bekalnya lalu mengambil sumpit. Setelah itu, ia membuka penutup kotak bekal lalu terlihatlah daging sapi yang direbus beserta berbagai sayuran di sana.

"Katanya untuk kita berdua. Kenapa kau membawa hanya sepasang sumpit?" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Karena aku ingin menyuapimu" ucapnya. Ia pun mulai mengambil sepotong daging sapi dengan sumpit lalu mengarahkannya ke Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya membiarkan Yixing menyuapkan daging sapi ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah dengan penuh antusias daging sapi yang terasa empuk dan manis seketika.

"Enak" komentar Joonmyeon.

"Terima kasih" ucap Yixing sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya malu.

"Eh? Kau yang memasak ini?" ucap Joonmyeon kaget.

Yixing mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan. "Aku senang ternyata pacarku ini merupakan istri idaman"

Yixing menyubit lengan Joonmyeon. "Aku laki-laki" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, sang pendamping hidup idamanku" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengelus lengannya akibat cubitan Yixing.

Joonmyeon tersenyum ketika melihat Yixing tertawa pelan dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah. Inilah setiap momen kebersamaannya bersama Yixing di lantai atap sekolah yang merupakan inti kebahagiaan di dalam hidupnya.

Akankah ia terus bersama dengan Yixing selamanya?

"Joonmyeon, kau tidak ingin makan lagi?"

"A-Aku masih ingin!"

...

* * *

Joonmyeon mempercepat larinya menuju atap sekolah. Raut cemas dan khawatir terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia mendengar suatu kericuhan di kelas 2-C dan ricuhan itu adalah makian diikuti sumpah serapah yang teramat kejam kepada pacarnya -Zhang Yixing-.

"Minggir!" bentak Joonmyeon ketika dua orang siswa sepantarannya menghadang jalannya.

Bugh!

Joonmyeon meninju salah satu wajah siswa itu. Sontak, salah satu siswa yang lain langsung meninju perut Joonmyeon sebagai balasan. Kemudian, terjadilah baku hantam antara Joonmyeon dan kedua siswa itu.

Mungkin.

Joonmyeon sudah hilang kendali atas emosinya saat ini.

Jangan salahkan Joonmyeon jika kedua siswa itu berakhir dengan wajah yang babak belur dan kedua kaki yang tidak dapat digerakkan lagi.

Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon menaiki tangga menuju lantai atap. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu lalu terlihatlah sekumpulan siswa kelas 2-C.

Tiba-tiba.

Joonmyeon membulatkan kedua matanya kaget tidak percaya ketika melihat Yixing yang berdiri di atas tembok penghalang.

Tidak mungkin.

Yixing tidak mungkin menjatuhkan diri, kan?

"TANPA KALIAN BERITAHU PUN AKU SUDAH TAHU! AKU MEMANG PANTAS UNTUK MATI!"

"Yixing.. jangan lakukan.. kumohon.." lirih Joonmyeon.

Entah mengapa, kedua kaki Joonmyeon tak dapat digerakkan. Sungguh, ia ingin menggapai Yixing lalu memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa tubuh ini terasa kaku?

Joonmyeon melihat Yixing yang tersenyum sambil membiarkan air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya dengan angin menerbangkan pelan surai hitamnya.

"Aku akan memenuhi keinginan kalian dengan senang hati"

"TIDAK YIXING! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, KUMOHON!" teriak Joonmyeon. Sontak, ia langsung berlari menuju Yixing. Namun, tujuh orang siswa kelas 2-C menahan tubuhnya.

Yixing terhentak kaget ketika mendengar Joonmyeon berteriak. Ia pun melihat Joonmyeon berusaha keras melawan tujuh orang teman kelasnya yang menahan Joonmyeon untuk tidak mendekatinya. Ia pun tersenyum getir.

"YIXING HIRAUKAN APA YANG MEREKA KATAKAN!" teriak Joonmyeon.

Yixing diam. Ia melihat Joonmyeon yang tengah menghajar tujuh orang teman kelasnya.

"Turunlah" ucap Joonmyeon lembut dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Ia pun membiarkan tangannya diarahkan ke belakang secara paksa oleh salah satu dari tujuh siswa kelas 2-C yang menghajarnya tadi.

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau sangat menginginkan akhir kehidupan yang bahagia?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu itu?"

Joonmyeon pun diam sejenak.

"Aku sangat memohon padamu Yixing. Jangan mengakhiri hidupmu sebelum aku mewujudkan keinginanmu"

Yixing diam. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Maafkan aku Joonmyeon" ucap Yixing. "Semakin lama aku tetap hidup, semakin banyak rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan"

Yixing pun mengembangkan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Lagipula, ini demi kebahagiaan teman-temanku"

Entah mengapa, Joonmyeon tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi. Lidahnya terasa sangat kelu untuk digerakkan.

"Jangan khawatir, Joon. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Yixing. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak berbuat jahat"

Joonmyeon menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga berdarah.

Yixing pun tersenyum lalu mulai tertawa pelan.

"Inilah akhir bahagia di dalam hidupku"

"Terima kasih atas semua caci-maki kalian. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya"

"Semoga kalian tetap bahagia seperti biasa"

"Tidak Yixing.. tidak.." lirih Joonmyeon.

Perlahan, Yixing memejamkan matanya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"YIXING!"

Joonmyeon menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan lengannya. Ia pun menggeram marah ketika siswa itu tak kunjung melepaskan lengannya.

"LEPASKAN BODOH!" bentak Joonmyeon. Siswa itu pun melepaskan lengan Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon langsung berlari menuju tembok penghalang. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menggapai tangan Yixing. Walaupun ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menggapai tangan Yixing. Ia melihat Yixing yang tersenyum lembut padanya kemudian kepala Yixing pun terbentur kuat hingga mengeluarkan aliran darah yang deras.

"YIXING!"

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung berlari menuju halaman depan sekolah. Sesampainya, ia melihat segerombolan siswa maupun siswi yang mengelilingi tubuh Yixing. Ia pun langsung menabrak asal tubuh siswa maupun siswi itu hingga terlihatlah tubuh Yixing dengan aliran darah di sekitarnya. Ia pun berjalan pelan dengan menyeret kakinya mendekati tubuh Yixing yang tak sadarkan diri. Sesampainya, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya membiarkan lututnya terkena aliran darah.

"Yixing, bangunlah sayang" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Yixing.

"Kau tidak bercanda padaku kan, sayang?" ucap Joonmyeon.

Perlahan, air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Joonmyeon. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Yixing. Sontak, siswa-siswi berteriak kaget ketika melihat otak Yixing melebur keluar dari bagian tengkorak. Joonmyeon menghiraukan teriakan siswa-siswi itu lalu mulai memeluk erat tubuh Yixing. Ia bahkan tidak peduli, jika seragamnya mulai berlumuran darah.

"Kenapa secepat ini?" lirih Joonmyeon. Ia pun mulai menangis keras.

"KENAPA SECEPAT INI?!" teriak Joonmyeon. Ia pun mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Yixing.

Bunyi ambulans pun terdengar. Para siswa-siswi mulai bergeser memberikan ruang para petugas ambulans untuk masuk. Tanpa ada perintah dari siapapun, Joonmyeon melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan tubuh Yixing dimasukkan ke dalam kantung mayat, mengangkatnya kemudian dibawa menuju mobil ambulans. Ia menatap kosong genangan darah Yixing lalu mulai tertawa secara perlahan. Ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa beban layaknya orang gila. Ia berdiri lalu mulai mengancungkan jari telunjuknya pada wajah setiap siswa-siswi tanpa terkecuali.

"Kalian.." ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada yang teramat kejam.

"Telah membunuh pacarku"

Hal itu sukses membuat siswa-siswi ketakutan. Joonmyeon pun mulai tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tawaan itu terdengar bahagia namun mengerikan di saat bersamaan. Perlahan, ia menghentikan tawanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku.."

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya lalu menampakkan seringai kejam di wajahnya.

"AKAN MEMENJARAKAN KALIAN SATU-PERSATU!"

Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap siswa-siswi kelas 2-C yang berdiri di atap sekolah dengan tatapan membunuh yang teramat kejam.

"JANGAN HARAP KALIAN BISA MENJALANI KEHIDUPAN KALIAN DENGAN TENANG!"

"KARENA AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKAN KEPADA KALIAN KESENGSARAAN YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!"

...

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan warna hitam. Terlihatlah Joonmyeon yang terbujur tak sadarkan diri. Perlahan, dahinya membuat suatu kerutan dan kedua alisnya mulai menyatu.

 _'TANPA KALIAN BERITAHU PUN AKU SUDAH TAHU! AKU MEMANG PANTAS UNTUK MATI!'_

 _'Semakin lama aku tetap hidup, semakin banyak rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan'_

 _'Terima kasih atas semua caci-maki kalian. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya'_

Rekaman demi rekaman Yixing yang mengakhiri hidupnya terus berputar di ingatan Joonmyeon layaknya perekam video yang rusak. Setitik air mata pun jatuh dengan tanpa dosa dari sudut mata Joonmyeon.

"Yixing.. kenapa?" gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

 _'JOONMYEON DENGARKAN AKU!'_

 _'TANPA KAU BERITAHU PUN AKU SUDAH TAHU! AKU MEMANGLAH SEORANG JALANG YANG KURANG AJAR! AKU TIDAK BERGUNA DAN AKU MEMANG PANTAS UNTUK MATI!'_

"Tidak.." gumam Joonmyeon.

"Tidak mungkin"

Joonmyeon mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya kuat. Namun, entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa kaku seolah-olah terikat dengan rantai besi yang teramat kuat dan ketat. Pernapasannya sekarang mulai tercekat. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Juga, terdapat sesuatu yang tajam nan panas menusuk kerongkongannya.

Joonmyeon pun mulai berteriak.

Sungguh, ia tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit yang menyiksa ini.

Joonmyeon pun mulai berteriak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Sampai kapan ia harus merasakan rasa sakit yang menyiksa ini?

"ARGH!"

Joonmyeon pun tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat lalu melihat Yixing yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sambil mengusap pelan dahinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk merasakan usapan lembut Yixing yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tiba-tiba.

Joonmyeon membuka matanya cepat lalu langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia pun merengkuh tubuh Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Namun, Yixing langsung menghindar.

"Kenapa?" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing diam. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Karena kau membenciku"

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia jadi teringat seluruh perkataan kejamnya saat berada di rumah tua itu.

"Maafkan aku Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon sendu.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya lalu tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa"

Joonmyeon langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu meraih tangan Yixing. Ia pun tersenyum lembut ketika menatap raut wajah Yixing yang kebingungan.

"Ayo kembali ke rumah tua" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Joonmyeon.

"Tidak bisa" ucap Yixing singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing mulai menatap Joonmyeon lekat.

"Jika kau kembali ke sana, maka kau tidak akan terbangun dari keadaan koma" jawab Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yixing tersenyum. "Sekarang kau berada di ambang kesadaran" ucapnya. "Kau seharusnya sudah terbangun dari keadaan koma. Tapi, kau malah terjebak di pusaran masa lalu. Aku kesini hanya untuk menolongmu keluar dari pusaran masa lalu itu"

"Begitu ya?" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke tempat peristirahatanku" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun diam.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Joonmyeon setelah sekian lama saling diam.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat kejam kepadamu. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa mengatakannya dengan lancang tanpa beban seolah-olah kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Kau terasa asing bagiku padahal kau sendiri merupakan sesosok yang sangat berharga bagiku. Kenapa? Kenapa bayanganmu benar-benar menghilang di ingatanku?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Seharusnya, jika aku bertemu kembali denganmu, aku seharusnya bahagia dan langsung memelukmu dengan erat. Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Kumohon maafkan aku Yixing"

"Sudahlah. Berhentilah meminta maaf, Joonmyeon" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula, ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak menanamkan sugesti untuk melupakanku dan kejadian itu di pikiranmu"

"Apa?" ucap Joonmyeon bingung.

"Bukankah aku pernah bercerita padamu kalau aku lahir ketika bumi sedang menggelap? Apa kau ingat?" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon menautkan kedua alisnya mengingat-ingat lagi bagian masa lalunya. Sontak, ia mengangguk kepalanya cepat. "Kau lahir ketika gerhana matahari, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya, kau benar" jawab Yixing. "Jadi, itu bisa dikatakan keberuntungan. Orang bilang, bayi-bayi yang lahir saat gerhana matahari mempunyai kemampuan istimewa, seperti Telekinesis, Hipnotis atau, Psikokinesis. Mungkin, di antara ketiga kemampuan istimewa yang kusebutkan tadi. Aku cenderung memiliki kemampuan Hipnotis karena aku bisa memberi sugesti dan memprovokasi pikiran orang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan"

Yixing pun diam sejenak.

"Sepertinya begitu" ucap Yixing. Ia pun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin memiliki kemampuan Psikokinesis"

Joonmyeon diam sejenak untuk mencerna penjelasan Yixing.

"Jadi, kau memberikanku sugesti untuk melupakanmu dan kejadian yang merenggut nyawamu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau berbuat jahat, Joon" jawab Yixing. "Cepat maupun lambat, kau pasti akan berbuat jahat untuk membalas dendam atas kematianku. Kau tahu? Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, aku menghapus semua ingatan tentangku di pikiranmu dan warga sekolah yang lainnya. Selain itu, namaku yang terpampang di papan pengumuman siswa berprestasi ku ubah menjadi namamu. Juga, piala dan medali olimpiade sains yang kudapatkan, ku ubah menjadi atas namamu"

Joonmyeon menggertakkan giginya marah. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Bukankah perbuatan mereka harus dibalas lebih kejam dari sebelumnya?"

Yixing tersenyum lembut. "Joonmyeon, aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku sangat menyukai tantangan, kan?" ucapnya. "Tetap berbuat baik pada seseorang yang telah berbuat jahat merupakan suatu hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan bagi setiap manusia. Tiap manusia pasti akan berusaha membalas perlakuan kejam orang itu dengan sangat kejam. Tapi tidak denganku. Bagiku, tetap berbuat baik pada orang yang telah berbuat jahat merupakan suatu tantangan terbesar dalam hidupku dan aku ingin melaksanakan tantangan itu dengan tekad yang sangat kuat. Menurutku, itulah tantangan hidup yang sesungguhnya"

Joonmyeon diam sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuk dicaci-maki, Yixing. Aku tidak tahu bagian mana dari dirimu yang menjadi pusat untuk dihina dan dicaci-maki" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Kau sangat baik dan aku bahagia bisa memilikimu"

"Namun, kau pergi sangat cepat. Kematianmu sama sekali tidak terhormat. Itu sungguh sangat disayangkan sekali"

Joonmyeon mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat.

"Ada sesuatu mengejutkan yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing lekat. "Apa itu?"

"Kejadian beruntun yang terjadi pada kelas 2-C itu, penyebabnya adalah aku" ucap Yixing.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing tersenyum. "Aku yang memprovokasi pikiran mereka untuk saling membunuh dan akulah yang menanam sugesti pada pikiran mereka untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri"

"Eh? Bukannya kau.."

"Ya, aku memang tidak suka melakukan suatu kejahatan" ucap Yixing. "Namun, apa yang kulakukan itu merupakan tanggung jawabku untuk membalas dendam atas kematian senior-senior yang terdahulu. Kau tahu? Banyak sekali kejadian serupa yang terjadi pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya"

Joonmyeon tetap diam sambil terus menyimak ucapan Yixing.

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka mengatakan padaku kalau mereka tengah berharap semoga ada seseorang meninggal karena alasan yang sama dan memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Kemudian, mereka memohon padaku untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian mereka. Mau tidak mau, aku harus melakukannya. Oh, iya. Kebetulan sekali senior-senior terdahulu yang meninggal karena alasan serupa sepertiku, mereka berada di kelas 2-C. Bukankah itu suatu kebetulan?" ucap Yixing.

"Aku senang sekali menimbulkan berbagai masalah pada kelas 2-C hingga kelas itu diberi gelar 'kelas terkutuk'. Aku juga merasa sangat bahagia ketika melihat detik demi detik kematian siswa-siswi kelas 2-C. Tapi, aku harus benar-benar menahan emosiku supaya tidak bergejolak. Jika itu terjadi, bisa saja kelas 2-C akan musnah karenaku" ucap Yixing diiringi kekehan pelan.

"Ternyata benar apa kata orang" ucap Joonmyeon. "Kemarahan orang yang pendiam dan tenang merupakan kemarahan yang paling mengerikan"

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun diam.

"Joonmyeon" panggil Yixing setelah sekian menit saling diam.

"Hm?" jawab Joonnyeon.

"Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai permintaan terakhir" ucap Yixing

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku" ucap Yixing.

"Saat di laboratorium itu, aku sengaja menarikmu ke dunia peralihan. Aku ingin kau menemaniku sebelum aku menuju ke tempat peristirahatanku. Namun, karena kau masih berada di jeratan sugestiku, jadinya kau berbuat kasar padaku. Ya, ini memang salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak menanamkan sugesti di pikiranmu. Tapi aku takut, kau malah berbuat jahat untuk membalas dendam atas kematianku"

Joonmyeon terdiam.

"Maafkan aku Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

Yixing diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Joonmyeon.

"Sekarang masih ada waktu. Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku.."

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ingin memelukmu"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu merentangkan kedua lengannya. Sontak, Yixing menyerbu tubuh Joonmyeon untuk dipeluk. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Joonmyeon lalu mengeratkan pelukannya seerat mungkin. Joonmyeon pun membalas pelukan Yixing erat lalu mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Joonmyeon, apakah kau tahu kenapa aku melepas bajuku dan setengah bajumu?" ucap Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon terdiam. Perlahan, wajahnya mulai memerah. "K-Kenapa?"

Yixing mulai menggeliat pelan. "Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu tanpa ada penghalang sedikitpun. Ya, walaupun penghalang itu hanyalah sehelai kain"

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Ada-ada saja kau ini"

Yixing pun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Joonmyeon. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai bercahaya.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi" ucap Yixing.

"Apa?" ucap Joonmyeon. "Tidak. Jangan pergi. Ikutlah denganku"

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Mana mungkin aku ikut denganmu. Aku sudah mati dan tubuhku yang terkubur itu pasti sudah sangat hancur"

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Peluklah aku lebih erat"

Joonmyeon pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yixing.

"Lebih erat"

Joonmyeon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, ia tak rela membiarkan Yixing pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ketahuilah, Joonmyeon. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Yixing.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi sesosok yang sangat berharga bagiku"

Perlahan, tubuh Yixing mulai menghilang dari dekapan Joonmyeon. Sontak, air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipi Joonmyeon.

"Maafkan aku Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengusap lembut punggung Joonmyeon. Namun, usapan itu sama sekali tak terasa oleh Joonmyeon.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak berbuat jahat apapun yang terjadi, Joonmyeon" ucap Yixing.

"Aku berjanji" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Yixing"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yixing sebelum benar-benar menghilang ditelan cahaya putih.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon terhentak dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba, ia pun langsung meringis sakit ketika merasakan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa di tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia dapat melihat pembina kesiswaan -Park Jungsoo- dan Lee Jonghyun yang berdiri di depan kasur tempatnya berbaring. Sontak, ia langsung membulatkan kedua matanya kaget ketika mengetahui suatu realita bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit.

Namun.

Sejak kapan ia berada di rumah sakit?

"Sepertinya kau masih syok berat. Padahal, kau sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak selama tiga hari" ucap Jonghyun.

Joonmyeon tertegun. 'Benarkah itu?' batinnya.

"Kami tadi sudah berbincang dengan orang tuamu. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa" ucap Jungsoo. Ia pun menghela nafasnya.

"Seharusnya kejadian ini tidak terjadi lagi" lanjut Jungsoo. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Beristirahatlah yang banyak, Kim Joonmyeon"

Joonmyeon tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

"Aku permisi dulu" ucap Jungsoo. Ia pun keluar ruangan hingga menyisakan Joonmyeon dan Jonghyun disini.

Tidak ada satupun yang terlontar dari bibir Joonmyeon maupun Jonghyun. Mereka hanyut dalam kesunyian yang telah mereka buat sendiri.

"Kau harus persiapkan diri sebaik mungkin" ucap Jonghyun yang memecah keheningan.

Joonmyeon diam sambil menatap punggung Jonghyun yang berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia pun melihat Jonghyung menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di ambang pintu.

"Karena kau akan memberikan pidato pertamamu sebagai presiden kesiswaan di hari pelantikan" ucap Jonghyun. Ia pun membuka pintu lalu keluar ruangan.

Joonmyeon menatap pintu ruangan yang telah tertutup. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit biru berlukiskan awan putih di balik jendela. Sekian menit kemudian, ia menatap langit-langit ruangan lalu memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan.

Setitik air mata pun jatuh dengan tanpa dosa.

"Kumohon maafkan aku"

"Yixing"

\- end -

* * *

Author's note:

 _Lohaaa~_

 _Note author kali ini gak banyak kok. Cuman pengen bilang Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri (bagi yang merayakan). Maafkan kesalahan author selama ini ya readers-nim. Mungkin author selama ini ada salah, dari segi apapun (baik perkataan saat part curcolan author atau dari karya fanfic author yang mungkin itu-itu aja)_ _._

 _Terimakasih banyak yang udah stay tune di fanfic author ini dan memberikan review, favorit and follows *bow_

 _Sekian curcolan gak penting dari author ^^_

 _Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ya gaes (Bagi yang merayakan)_

 _Love Sign,_

 _AqueousXback_


End file.
